mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
Lincoln's Journal
Lincoln's Journal is a record of events and collection of thoughts kept by Lincoln Clay in 1968. It records his journey from February 1968 as he's about to return home to New Bordeaux from his second tour with the US Army in Vietnam, until after he kills Sal and Giorgi Marcano in October 1968. Story Chapters The Home Fires Burn *Discharge papers are all squared away and in a few days, I'll be home again. Takin' the train -- I got big plans to sleep the whole way. Hell, might get fancy with it and have a couple of beers before I leave. *Sammy and Ellis, man. Damn, it's good to see 'em again -- to be home. Got four years of mud and blood to put behind me and bein' here, right now, feels like the first step down that road. *Found Sammy and Ellis gettin' into it this morning. Some friction with a Haitian crew. Ellis wants to do something about it but Sammy, he says it's all cool. Wants me to stay out of it. *Told Father James about the weldin' gig I got lined up out in California, how I need to walk away from all this. Feels like I'm cuttin' and runnin' on my people but he thinks Ellis and Sammy will understand. *Sammy came clean about the Haitians after that thing at the soup kitchen. They been robbin' folks and rippin' off the lottery, to the point Sammy hasn't kicked up to Sal Marcano in months. We think they're out in the swamp by an old salt mine. I'm gonna deal with them before this gets any more outta hand. *I killed the Haitian boss, some cat named Baka. Can't say I'm gonna lose any sleep over it -- nasty fucker was keepin' a woman locked up in a crawlspace in an old church. Maybe now Sammy can start settin' things right with Marcano. *Met the man himself, Mr. Sal Marcano. He offered me the Hollow. I said I couldn't do Sammy like that. Still, Marcano wants me in on this job he's cooked up. Pull it off and I can leave here knowing Sammy and Ellis are set for life. *Here's the plan -- Giorgi and I'll enter the Federal Reserve wearing stolen guard uniforms and make our way down to the vault. Meanwhile, Ellis and Danny'll get Burke's drill through the tunnels and into position under the vault. They'll drill up, we toss the money down, then we all tear ass outta there. Easy, right? Thicker Than Blood *Donovan dropped me off over at Sammy's. He's with me all the way, not that I expected otherwise. I've never known John Donovan to turn down an opportunity to stir shit up. The Way of Flesh *This "Cassandra" got one over on me -- turns out she's been leadin' the Haitians all along. We've come to an agreement, though. I help her get control of the Hollow, and she helps me go after Marcano. Can't say I trust her, but then again, not like I have a lotta other options. Prostitution *Sammy's old bartender, Mr. Laveau, told me Merle Jackson's turned Perla's into a strip club, that Merle runs a brutal, forced-prostitution business out of there. I'm gonna see about freein' some of the girls he's kidnapped. *Rescued the women Merle Jackson was holdin' prisoner over at Perla's. Those Dixie motherfuckers are gonna pay for what they've done. *After losing his girls and pimps, Merle Jackson's come back to Doucet's to try and salvage what's left of his operation. Time for me to head over there and bury that motherfucker. *I killed Merle Jackson, the Dixie pimp motherfucker who was running girls out of Doucet's. Smack *Me and Donovan chatted about Charlie Kincaid, the Dixie fucker running smack outta the old Community Church. Before I can move against Kincaid directly, I need to set up a wiretap and gather intel on his racket. *Destroyed a large stockpile of smack Kincaid's dealers were guardin' in Delray Hollow. *Recruited Kincaid: Turns out old Charlie Kincaid's loyalties didn't run too deep after all. Now he works for me, sellin' weed outta the old church. *Killed Kincaid: Maybe Charlie Kincaid wasn't one of the Dixie faithful, but I wasn't about to let someone who'd sign up with those racist pricks stay above ground. *Cassandra's now usin' the Community Church in the Hollow to run weed. Pray on the Way Up *Turns out Ritchie Doucet's the one who stabbed Ellis to death. Him and the rest of the Dixie Mafia cocksuckers are fuckin' done when it comes to the Hollow. The Blade Stained Red *After our little joyride, Burke said he'd help me go after Marcano. The catch is he want my help takin' back Pointe Verdun from an asshole named Roman "The Butcher" Barbieri. Do that and I've got a drunk, Irish lunatic on my side. Lucky me. Moonshine *Nicki's still tough as ever, and she's kept her eye on Carl Bevers, who runs moonshine outta the Sweetwater Distillery. Rumor is, he keeps a map that points out the locations of his stills. Dunno where he keeps it, so I'll visit some of his bootleggers, convince them to help me out. *Carl Bevers is back over at the Sweetwater, tryin' to get his moonshine up and runnin' again. He's probably scared shitless of what the Butcher'll do to him, so I'm gonna show him the Butcher's not the one he should be scared of. *Recruited Bevers: After I leaned on him a little, Carl Bevers agreed to work for me. I'll keep him runnin' moonshine around Pointe Verdun. *Killed Bevers: I killed Carl Bevers, the hillbilly asshole who ran moonshine outta Pointe Verdun. *Burke's back to bootleggin' moonshine out of Pointe Verdun. Protection *Bear Donnelly's been scopin' out Sonny Blue's protection racket, and Sonny's ordered a beatin' for one of his guys who was caught skimmin'. If I find out where the poor fucker's bein' held, I might be able to get that money before Sonny does. *Freed the poor sap who was skimmin' off of Sonny Blue. Sonny's gonna feel the loss of that money, especially when the Butcher comes around, wantin' to know why the protection racket in Pointe Verdun is light. *Ever since I hit the protection racket, Sonny Blue's been havin' a hard time makin' his nut. He's back at the Roberdeau Meat Packing plant, tryin' to pick up the pieces. I better head over and show his ass what real trouble looks like. *Recruited Sonny Blue: Scared the shit out of Sonny Blue, and now I own his ass. His protection racket in Pointe Verdun belongs to me. *Killed Sonny Blue: Sonny Blue, the sadistic bastard who ran the protection racket out of Pointe Verdun, is dead. His racket belongs to me. *I gave Burke control of the protection racket in Pointe Verdun. Brave New World *The Butcher's dead -- or he'll wish he was by the time Burke's done with him. Work the Man Who Bleeds *Found Vito tied up in a freezer, minutes away from bein' chopped up, which made him pretty receptive to my plan. Anyway, long as I retake River Row for him, and let him grease Michael Grecco, he's in. Works for me. Contraband *Vito's man Connie Demarco had intel on the contraband Roy Thibideaux runs outta River Row. If I can find -- and get my hands on -- some stolen medical supplies Thibideaux's tryin' to sell to Cuba, it'll fuck up his earn. *Roy Thibideaux's pretty fucked, so he's back over at Skidaway Durables. I should get over there before Grecco pays ole Roy a visit. *Recruited Thibideaux: Roy Thibideaux and me had a meetin' and wouldn't you know it, when faced with runnin' contraband for me or dyin', he chose to come work for me. *Killed Thibideaux: Had a meetin' with Roy Thibideaux, a meetin' he didn't survive. All the contraband shit he was runnin' belongs to me. *Vito's back to runnin' the contraband rackets out of River Row. Union Extortion *Dockworker named Jock Blanchard told me all the Union extortion in River Row's run by a fella named Andy Turetto. Turetto's sittin' on a stash of work permits -- I trash them and Turetto's gonna be in a world of trouble. *With his Union extortion racket completely FUBAR, Andy Turetto's had to come crawlin' back to the Dock Union. It's the perfect time to hit him. *Recruited Turetto: Me and Andy Turetto had a chat and he came around to my way of thinkin'. He'll keep runnin' the Union extortion racket, but now he answers to me. *Killed Turetto: Andy Turetto's dead and his part of River Row belongs to me now. *I turned over all the Union extortion in River Row to Vito. Fish Gotta Eat *Jesus Christ, you'd think Grecco has nine lives. Well, "had." Now that Vito's got his hands on him, I don't wanna think about what he's got planned for that little piece of shit. The Dead Stay Gone Garbage *Maria Bava works in Barclay Mills, just found out her boss, Paul "Puppy" Simmons runs the garbage racket. More importantly, she's given me a line on his "cleaners", hired killers who specialize in body disposal. Need to find "Puppy's" cleaners and eliminate them. *I killed the fucked-up "cleaners", the body disposal service that worked for "Puppy" Simmons in Barclay Mills. *On account of the damage I've inflicted on his garbage racket, "Puppy" Simmons is back over at Di Napoli Waste Removal tryin' to get a handle on things. I'll head over there and show him I'm not finished. *Recruited Simmons: After my little "chat" with "Puppy" Simmons, I decided to keep him breathin', have him run his garbage racket on my behalf. *Killed Simmons: "Puppy" Simmons' days of makin' money offa garbage are over -- that asshole's as dead as the poor saps he buried around Barclay Mills. Guns *Connie Demarco's been keepin' an eye on the gun-smugglin' Pete Santini runs outta Barclay Mills. if I want to slow down Santini's weapon deals, I need to get my hands on the map he uses to track where they happen. *I good and fucked up Pete Santini's gun racket. Now that he's back over at the Barclay Train Yard, tryin' to get things back under control, I should pay him a visit. *Recruited Santini: Pete Santini and me had a little heart-to-heart, and he came 'round to my way of thinkin'. I let him live, told him he's sellin' guns for me now. *Killed Santini: I just iced Pete Santini, the gun-nut boss of the Barclay Train Yard. A Little Late for That *Enzo Conti's out of New Bordeaux and the quarry's a crater. Guess I should think of Barclay Mills as Enzo's goin' away present to me. Compromised Corruption Construction *A city official by the name of Lennie Davis told me 'bout the Downtown construction racket Jimmy Cavar runs. If I want to get Cavar's attention, I'll have to go after his men. *Everything Cavar's involved with -- the sham work sites, the re-selling of city equipment -- is fallin' apart. Now that he's back at Cavar Construction, tryin' to get shit under control, I should swing by and introduce myself. *Recruited Cavar: I let Jimmy Cavar live on the condition he'd work for me. Cavar knows the construction racket and all the players around Downtown -- and that shit might come in handy. *Killed Cavar: Downtown racket boss Jimmy Cavar thought he could take me out -- stupid asshole. Now he's just another corpse buried under a building. Blackmail *A scumbag reporter named Harold Cauley's been lookin' into the blackmail racket run by Frankie Bernard. Bernard operates outta Downtown, so I should go after one of his bagmen, use him to find the blackmail stash Bernard's hidin' for Tony Derazio. *Fuckin' with his blackmail racket was enough to flush out Frankie Bernard. I should head over to the Imperial Health Spa and "meet" with him. *Recruited Bernard: Frankie Bernard, the sneaky sonovabitch runnin' the blackmail racket in Downtown, works for me now. *Killed Bernard: I greased Bernard, the creepy fuck who handled all the blackmail shit Derazio's runnin' in Downtown. Everyone Will Notice *Tony Derazio acted like he didn't care whether he lived or died -- until I chucked his ass out the penthouse window. All the action in Downtown belongs to me now. Hot Rubber & Cold Blood Auto Theft *Gina Kowalski's a car thief with a grudge against Junior Holland and his auto theft operation in Tickfaw. I like her. I need to go after Junior's people and find out where a major shipment of cars is happenin'. *Junior Holland's auto theft racket's stalled out and he's panickin'. He's back at the Best Oil in Tickfaw tryin' to scare his people into shape -- I think I'll drop in, see if there's anythin' I can help with. *Recruited Junior Holland: I let Junior Holland live - now he'll be runnin' the auto theft ring in Tickfaw for me. *Killed Junior Holland: I offed that little tweaker Junior Holland, boss of the auto theft racket in Tickfaw. Smuggling *Had a chat with Cuban expat named Pablo Duarte -- he filled me in on all the smugglin' Pops Holland does outta Tickfaw. Need to target Pops' people, get them to tell me how to find the radio operator runnin' their smugglin' drops. *Iced the man who was coordinatin' all the air drops for Pops Holland -- and that's cut into Pops' income. *Pops Holland's gone runnin' back to Holland Bros. Shipping to see what's left of his smugglin' operation. I should go over there, have a talk with his old ass. *Recruited Pops Holland: Pops Holland and all of the smugglin' in Tickfaw belong to me now. Funny how quick people are to come around when you got a knife to their throat. *Killed Pops Holland: Pops Holland's days of smugglin' are over. Everythin' he had belongs to me. The Connection to Cuba *Frank Pagani told me the real reason Marcano had us rob the reserve -- he wanted the money plates bein' stored there. But now Pagani's dead. Tickfaw's mine, and Marcano's slowly runnin' out of options. Evil That Men Do Drugs *"Big" Jim McCormick's an asshole, but he had solid intel on Doc Gaston's drug operation. I'm gonna need to run down Doc's pushers in the French Ward to get intel about a major deal that'll be happenin' soon. *With me tearin' his drug racket a new asshole, Doc Gaston had no choice but to crawl back to the Cistern to deal with the shit-storm I kicked up. I'm gonna head over there and remind him that he's got bigger problems. *Recruited Gaston: Doc Gaston finally met someone who put the fear of the Almighty in him -- me. Now that he's in my pocket, I'm gonna put his skills to use, have him move drugs for me. *Killed Gaston: Doc Gaston's dead. The drug racket he was runnin' in French Ward's mine now. Sex *That sleazeball Harold Cauley told me what he knows about "Handsome" Harry Robicheaux and the sex rackets in the French Ward. Robicheaux caters to some VIP assholes, lets 'em do what they want no matter how sick. One of Robicheaux's men'll know when those pricks'll be at the brothel. *Harry Robicheaux's sex businesses have been damaged to the point that he's had to return to his brothel at Un Bel Jardin and reassure his clients, tell 'em it's still safe to fuck. Think I'll go have a chat with Robicheaux, remind him this ain't over yet. *Recruited Robicheaux: If there's one thing "Handsome" Harry knows, it's how to run a sex racket. So I decided to keep 'im' alive, put those skills to work for me. *Killed Robicheaux: "Handsome" Harry thought he was too pretty to die. I made him real ugly before I put 'im in the ground. The Poor Sumbitch *Judge Cornelius Holden's dead, which means Marcano's gonna have to find another dipshit with more greed than sense to legalize gamblin'. Whatever he decides to do, I'll be waitin'. Real Nice Time *"Uncle" Lou's Riverboat's at the bottom of the Bayou -- as for Lou, I left him strung across a statue like a set of Christmas lights. The French Ward belongs to me, and Marcano knows full-well I'm comin' after his ass. The Privileged Die Slow Southern Union *IRS Agent Jackie Grimaldi's still tryin' to dig up intel on Chester Moreau's racket in Frisco Fields. Only thing we know is the Southern Union's involved somehow -- I'll need to get my hands on those racist fucks, get them to spill what they know. *Found out Chester Moreau's using the Bellaire's Supermarket to sell black folks to the highest bidder. Fuckin' asshole, thinkin' he can traffic in people and no one'll do anything about it. Can't wait to get my hands on that bastard. *That racest motherfucker Chester Moreau's back at the Bellaire's Supermarket, is probably tryin' to destroy all the evidence tyin' nim to his slave operation. I'm gonna bury that motherfucker. *Chester Moreau, human slaver and racist boss of the Bellaire's Supermarket, is dead. Fuckin' cocksucker. Hope he's roastin' in Hell. *The days of folks usin' the Bellaire Supermarket to sel people are fuckin' over. We'll find another use for it. PCP *Bear Donnelly's been looking into the PCP flowing through Frisco Fields, and it sounds like some egghead named Dr. Bobby Bastian. The good doctor's got some new chemists comin' in from outta town to help him out -- I'll need to get one of Bastian's dealers to give me the specifics. *Tore through Bastian's PCP racket like it was nothin', and the good doctor's had to return to his lab to try and salvage what he can. I should head over to the Duvall Hall Science Center and meet Bastian face-to-face. *Recruited Bastian: Dr. Bobby Bastian listened to reason -- from now on, he'll manufacture his dope for me, which is another blow against Marcano. *Killed Bastian: Dr. Bobby Bastian manufactured and distributed his PCP with the precision of a scientist -- too bad for him, I was the one variable he didn't account for. There's a War Goin' On *Tracked Remy Duvall to a Southern Union circle-jerk. Way they were armed up, I figure they were startin' a hunting party for black folks in New Bordeaux. As for Marcano, he no longer controls the land where he's building his casino. Certainly Was Exciting *Not that anyone'll believe me, but I didn't kill Olivia. Winged her, sure, but it was Giorgi who finished her off. Result's the same, though -- she's out of the picture and Frisco Fields belongs to me. The Fists & the Flames Gambling *Met a boxer named "Sweet" Danny Little who's tryin' to get out from under an asshole named Two-Dicks Peralta. peralta runs the gamblin' in Southdowns and he's leanin' on another fighter named Eddie Kenner, got him locked away somewhere. Only way I find Kenner is if I get one of Peralta's guys to talk. *Thanks to me, nobody wants to wager any money with Peralta, so he's runnin' back to Wilcock's Saloon to try and keep his business alive. I should go over there, see if the two of us can come to an understandin'. *Recruited Two-Dicks: With a little convincing, Two-Dicks Peralta decided he'd like to work for me. Smart choice, and I now control all the gamblin' in Southdowns. *Killed Two-Dicks: I killed Two-Dicks Peralta, the asshole who used to run Tommy Marcano's gamblin' rackets. Black Market *I trust Grant Purdue as far as I can throw him, but his intel on Artie Higgins' black-market racket sounds legit. Artie's got a sale comin' up, involves some out-of-state fence. I need to get my hands on one of Artie's men, convince him to tell me when the sale is goin' down. *Word's gettin around it's not safe to work for Artie Higgins, so he's back at Mama Righetti's Bakery, tryin' to get a handle on things. I'll stop by, see if he wants to chat. *Recruited Higgins: I "convinced" Artie Higgins he'd be better off running his black-market racket for me, which means that part of Southdowns is locked up. Guess Artie was more afraid of me than he was Tommy Marcano. *Killed Higgins: I ended Artie Higgins, the thieving prick who ran the black-market racket in Southdowns. Jesuit in New Mexico *I got Alvarez to Father James, who'll get him out of town. Since Marcano won't be able to rely on that counterfeit money, he's gonna have to find another way to fund his crumblin' empire. Burn Like Napalm *Everyone was goin' on about how smart Tommy Marcano was -- dumb-ass should'a killed me when he had the chance. Now anyone lookin' for him is gonna have to dig through the ashes of The Acadia Gym. Tommy's dead and Southdowns belongs to me. Yet Here We Are *Sal and Giorgi Marcano are dead and New Bordeaux belongs to me. With those two assholes in the ground, I gotta decide -- do I rule New Bordeaux or do I walk away? Optional Chapters .45 in My Hand *Ripped off a shipment of guns from some Dixie assholes for Cassandra. Says they're for the community. As long as they don't end up pointed at my ass, her and me will be okay. *Dixie boys brought extra security to their latest gun run. Didn't stop me from gettin' the whole damn thing back to Cassandra. *So goddamn many guns comin' through theis city. Cops are even helpin' them Dixie fuckers stash 'em. I got their latest shipment and took them to Cassandra. *Found the latest Dixie gun shipment for Cassandra. Seems they beefed up security. Wasn't anything major, but they know they got trouble on their asses. *I don't know that I believe Cassandra about her kid. Can't say I don't believe her, either. Whatever the truth is, the woman's committed. And I respect that. I.R.A. Don't Ask *Saw Burke and delivered those cars he asked for. Says he's go the IRA on his ass. Way he racks up enemies, I don't know whether to be worried or impressed. *Handed a couple more cars to Burke. Gotta wonder where he gets the time to run Pointe Verdun, a chop shop, and be a pain in the ass. *Next batch of cars handed off to Burke for the IRA. I'll say this: they know their wheels. *Gto a couple boats to Burke for his IRA buddies. Know what gives me a laugh: imaginin' Burke tryin' to keep his drunk ass steady on the water. *Burke finally told me what the cars were for. In his own way, he's lookin' out for Nicki. Whatever happens, I'll do my best to look out for her too. I Need a Favor *I tracked down Lucky, the first name on Vito's list.Feels like there's a joke in there about the dumb asshole's luck runnin' out. *Looks like the last few years haven't been so good for Nestor, the next name on Vito's list. Good thing I came along to put the poor fuck outta his misery. *I found the next target on Vito's list at a funeral. Paulie is -- was -- his name. If Vito's got any other names, they're pretty sure to know I'm lookin' for them. *The next name on Vito's list was a guy named Luca. Hired some guards, hopin' to stay alive a little longer. He should've hired more muscle. *Vito and me talked about his buddy, Joe. They both got fucked by the same mob loyalty shit they believed in. Same fuckin' fantasy that lets Sal keep his hold on this city. Caroline *Cassandra decided to come after me, and now she's outta the picture. It was always gonna be a fuckin' war with her, wasn't it? Look in the Mirror *Burke had to go and make it personal -- like he was owed somethin'. So he sent his people after me, and I had to respond. It was him or me but ... I still don't know what I'm going to say to Nicki. I Deserved Better *Vito turned on me. Motherfucker got so caught up in the past, he couldn't think about the future. Not that he has one anymore. Associates Gianni Bruno *Vito put me in touch with Dr. Gianni Bruno, a Mob Doctor. Says he was a doctor during the war (won't say which one). Put me on a regiment of vitamins and shots -- says I should be able to take a little more damage in the field now. *I went to see Vito's Mob Doctor. The old guy says he wants to use the money from Vito to improve my "health and fitness in the field." To that end, he's rigged up a pouch that'll let me carry more Adrenaline Shots. *Went in for more shots from Dr. Bruno. Says with this new formula he's been working on, I can sustain more injuries in the field and keep moving. *Dr. Gianni Bruno asked me to come by for another "stamina and vitality" treatment so I can stay active longer (like running and swimming) while also recovering from injury faster. *Went to see Doc Bruno, Vito's Mob Doctor again. He gave me another one of his "shots." Say's he's maxed out what he can do for me. Terry Daly *Burke just introduced me to this dude Terry Daly. They call him "The Bishop." Burke says he's an IRA Bomber and with the kickback he gets from Burke, The Bishop will stock explosives with the Arms Dealer. *Met up with Burke's IRA Bomber buddy. Says he's been usin' some of the money he's been gettin' from Burke to test out new ordinance and safer ways to carry it. He's rigged up a harness so that I can carry more explosives (without running the risk of blowing myself to Kingdom Come). Fiona Davidson *Burke introduced me to Fiona Davidson, a Police Dispatcher he has working for him. Fiona says if I ever need to get rid of any cops on patrol, call her. With the money she's getting from Burke's kickback, she can bribe their C.O.s and have their patrols redirected. *Fiona says she's been able to use some of the money Burke's been kicking over to her to make new "connections" in the department. One of em's a sergeant who'll pass along nearby police locations and patch me into their radios. *Fiona used some of the money she's been gettin' to "earn" a promotion on the force. Now she can temporarily redirect officers in pursuit -- meaning for about 2 minutes, she can keep the cops off my ass. *Fiona's sure as hell movin' up in the force. Now the assistant to the Chief is in her back pocket. Fiona can use him to redirect all cops in a district -- as long as I don't have any heat on me already. *Fiona's been workin' the other dispatchers in her unit. They work for Fiona now. She says if I got heat on me, she can immediately call off the cops and keep them off my ass for 5 minutes. *Got word from Fiona that she's got a big one on the hook: that dirty fucker himself, police Chief Wilson. Seems he's not above takin' money to call off all the cops in the whole damn city if I need him to. That fat prick is finally doin' somethin' worthwhile. Jackie DuVernay *Cassandra introduced me to her Arms Dealer, Jackie DuVernay. Jackie used to own a gun shop in the Hollow before the Feds shut him down -- they don't want colored folks buyin' and sellin' guns. DuVernay'll sell me what I need out of the back of his van. *With some of the cash he's been gettin' from Cassandra, DuVernay's rigged up the Screamin' Zemi for me. It's a vodou doll equipped with a sound, which is perfect for preyin' on folks' superstitions. *DuVernay's been messing around with the Screamin' Zemi, says he added an upgrade so that it emits smoke. Works for me. *Got the word that DuVernay made one more "improvement" to the Sreamin' Zemi. It still works as a distraction, except now it explodes after a couple of seconds. DuVernay was laughin' when he told me that last part. Clifton Jean-Baptiste *I met Cassandra's Gun Smith, Clifton Jean-Baptiste. He's been workin' on a technique to slow the erosion of the barrels of my guns. I didn't understand a word of what he was sayin', but it means the accuracy of my weapons is a hell of a lot better. *Jean-Baptiste's been puttin' the kickback from Cassandra to good use. He seemed pretty excited to be part of the Haitians' "revolution" out in the Hollow. He's been able to make a custom ammo belt for me -- meaning I can carry more rounds and clips. *Jean-Baptiste's been developing some improvements to my arsenal - now the recoil on all of my guns is a lot tighter. *Thanks to Jean-Baptiste, the reload timing on all of my weapons is a lot smoother and a hell of a lot faster than before. Betty Johnson *Vito introduced me to Betty Johnson, his Consigliere. He pays her to run a mobile bank for him. Betty says if I'm carrying around too much cash and afraid to lose it, she'll pick it up. *Vito's Consigliere's been busy. Says she's been workin' some contacts in the Marcano Organization. For a little cash, they'll rat out some of their fellow assholes and give Betty and me their locations. Plus, she'll swing by with any Kickback that's been piling up. Hank McGahee *Got put in touch with one of Burke's buddies today -- Hank McGahee. McGahee runs a "Vehicle Delivery" service. If I need some wheels -- and have some cash -- he'll bring me one of my cars. *McGahee, Burke's Vehicle Delivery guy, bought me a slimjim. Says it should make it easier for me to boost cars without causing a big ruckus. *Caught up with Burke's Vehicle Delivery guy, Hank McGahee. We got to talkin' and he walked me through an old recon technique for occupied vehicle acquisition -- without drawin' attention. So as long as I go slow and low, I can take a car without getting the police on my ass. Jennifer Moran *Cassandra introduced me to her Operator, Jennifer "Clicks" Moran. Jennifer works for the phone company and uses the money she gets from Cassandra to bribe the other operators, get them to kill the phones for a few seconds. That'll be handy if I need to keep someone from callin' the cops or for reinforcements. *Jennifer's been spreadin' around some of the extra cash she's been gettin' from Cassandra. She says if I need to, I can shut the phones off in a building for a full minute. *Jennifer's been laying out more of the kickback from Cassandra. She's got her hooks in somebody who can reroute calls for us. If I'm goin' up against somebody who's about to call for backup, Jennifer can have the call rerouted to muscle for me instead. Bobby Navarro *Vito's made introductions to the guy who runs his Hit Squad, Bobby "Ducks" Navarro. ("Ducks" on account of how often he's been shot at.) Ducks hires guys who are willin' to come in guns blazin' if I find myself in a jam. *Ducks has used some of that kickback from Vito to hire more guys for the Hit Squad. When I call for backup, he'll send out more muscle. *With Vito increasin' the amount of kickback he's receivin', Ducks has added more muscle to the crew, who'll come runnin' when I call for backup. Vehicles Armored Majesty *Just "acquired" Tony Derazio's Armored Lassiter Majesty. Not like he needs it anymore. Last year, Lassiter started making an armored version that can take the kind of hits that would shred your average sedan. Berkley Stallion *I got a new set of wheels: a '65 Berkley Stallion. Sweet hardtop, this baby goes from zero to 60 in under 13 seconds. Ellis' dream car. Fuck. Bulworth Mohican *Before Enzo split, he gave me his wheels -- a Bulworth Mohican. Never figured Enzo for the off-road type. De'Leo Traviata *Frank Pagani loved his car so much, he probably wanted to be buried with it. Who can blame him? A De'Leo Traviata. Hell, even the name sounds like somethin' you wanna keep locked up for special occasions. Lassiter Leopard *They say you need to watch out for the drag on the '66 Lassiter Leopard. So damn little you'll find yourself breakin' the speed limit first chance you get. Guess I'll find out now that I have my own. Pinkerton Titan *The Butcher's dead and I have his ride: the Pinkerton Titan. Handles like shit, but it's basically a fuckin' tank when it comes to smashin' through shit. Smith Moray MX100 *I got a Smith Moray MX100 today. Zero to scary fuckin' fast in seconds, you gotta see folks' faces when they hear her comin' up the street. You'd swear it was growlin' at you. Vehicle Upgrades Suspension Upgrade *This suspension modification Burke's buddy rigged up for me is great. Anything I'm drivin' can handle turns a hell of a lot better. Bodykit Upgrade *Got a boost to all my vehicles' top speed. Thanks to this new bodykit from Burke's mechanic, all my rides are a lot lighter with a hell of a lot less drag. Drivetrain Upgrade *Looks like Burke's people know their way around a car. They've put together some improvements to the drivetrain of any ride I pick up. It's a nice kick in the ass for their top speed and acceleration. Vehicle Armor Upgrade *Well, all my rides can take a lickin' now. Cassandra had a guy come up with this vehicular armor kit. Says it should be easy to apply to any car I drive. Supercharger Upgrade *Hot damn, this supercharger Vito's mechanic came up with is a motherfucker. Damn thing's maxed out the top speed and acceleration for anything I'm driving. Bulletproof Tires Upgrade *Guy who worked at Burke's figured out a way to reinforce the tires for any ride I'm using. Should come in handy when Marcano's people try to take me off the road. Weapons Alfredsson M833 *I found the M833 SMG/ Damn, this thing is light -- some new kind of alloy. But it's still pretty damn powerful. Water-resistant, too. Camo Model 67 *I've got the Camo Manitou. I don't mind the bolt action on the Manitou -- this elite version of the Model 67 sniper rifle's range and damage more than make up for it. Clipper .44 *I got my hands on a Clipper .44 Semi-Auto. The pistol's cheap as shit, which is why you see so many assholes running around with one in their waistband. Deutsche M11B *I found the Deutsche M11B. Deutsche reduced the kick on this bad boy, which means the M11B has unsurpassed accuracy for a gun of its type. Hartmann .30 *Lucky me, I found the Hartmann .30 rifle. An antique, but Hartmann makes a fine gun. Plus, it's good not to have to fuck with one of the bolt-action jobs. Hartmann AT-40 *I found a Hartmann AT-40. One and done ordinance. This is what you call "overkill". Hartmann HLP *I found the Hartmann HLP. I find it's better to use a grenade launcher to destroy cover and create chaos. Of course, sending the enemy to a screaming hell doesn't hurt. Hartmann 7.62mm *I came across the Hartmann Machine Gun. Just pull the trigger and watch shit get fucked up. The best part: you don't have to worry about overheating this bastard. Lupara *Just came across the Lupara Shotgun. Kicks like a fuckin' mule, so when I use it, I better be good and close. M1N8 *Just found the M1N8 SMG. The stock on the M1N8 offsets the recoil (but holy shit does it beat the shit out of your shoulder). Masterson Phoenix *I got my hands on the Masterson Phoenix revolver. A scary-ass mix of stopping power and accuracy. Recoil's a bastard though. Masterson Semi-Auto *I just found the Masterson Pistol. Solid rate of fire, doesn't jam. Reliable as hell. Silenced Deacon .22 *I acquired the Silenced Deacon .22. With less punch than the Masterson, it makes up for it with a larger clip. Silenced Masterson *I found a Silenced Masterson. A handy pistol for infiltration -- especially when you don't want to attract unwanted attention. Stromer .223 *I found a Stromer .223. This assault rifle's got some kick to her, so it's better for burst rounds of fire. "Low and slow." Trench 1938 Drum *I acquired the Trench 1938 Drum SMG. Classic piece of hardware. The drum magazine means having enough ammo to clear out any hole, room, or wherever the hell the enemy is trying to hide. Trivia *Lincoln's Journal can be accessed in the pause menu under the Journal tab. *No journal entries are made for the events of Faster, Baby!. Category:Mafia III Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Additional Content